


challenges on the way (make the end so much sweeter)

by ritokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I wrote this instead of revising, M/M, Photographer!Au, and they were ROOMMATES, gallery!au, going aeroplane emoji failing english literature, johnny thinks too much, kind of????, mentions of doyujae markhyuckhei and kunyong, stream ten's coco chanel choreo practice, this is for riley merry christmas ily, why is ten screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritokki/pseuds/ritokki
Summary: ten and johnny open a gallery together.alternatively: mothman johnny and saucy boy ten meet in their last year of university. this is the beginning of their future.





	challenges on the way (make the end so much sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fentyhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fentyhyuck/gifts).



> big thanks to riley for inspiring this !! i couldnt have done this without your suggestion and thanks for reminding me of it's existence every other day. ily dumbass
> 
> enjoy!!

Ten met Johnny in his last year at university. They were in the same photography class, had been for the two years prior, but only met after Yuta had decided it would be an excellent idea to be ten minutes late (“I was busy!” he said, but the entire world knew he was making out with Jaehyun in the cleaning cupboard, once again. Ten just hoped Mr Kim didn't walk in on them this time.) so he had no choice but to sit at the very back, right next Mothman Johnny, as he had been coined, ever so thoughtfully after Yuta brought it up in their first year during their third round of Monday's 50 pence shots, and it had stuck ever since. Luckily, without Johnny ever finding out.

Ten's first impression of Johnny, thanks to Yuta and Jaehyun's many stories of their college days, was something along the lines of _tall and scary-looking but actually a goof who has too many plushies_ , which turned out to be inexplicably accurate.

Ten's second impression of Johnny was a little different. This man - he had this passion for photography that Ten could only comprehend. It burned bright, brighter than any flame, brighter than any sun. It seemed like that passion was what fueled him. Day by day, through everything that life tried to throw at him. Ten loved it.

After that first day, Ten made a point to sit right next to Johnny, despite the slight struggle he had when it came to seeing the front, but Johnny was always kind enough to let him copy his notes. Sometimes (more often than not), he would offer a smile, too. Ten thought he was hitting two birds with one stone - he passed this class _and_ got a cute guy to smile at him. Double kill.

Johnny asked Ten on a date two months after. Ten had been planning to do the same (not that anyone actually believed him), but the way Johnny smiled at his feet, shuffling as a strawberry-sweet blush gently painted his cheeks, had rendered him close to speechless. Thankfully, he just about managed to cough out an agreement before Johnny gave him _that_ smile. Ten still insists that the room physically lit up at that moment, to Johnny’s everlasting disdain.

(“Ten, that isn’t scientifically possible.”

“Who said anything about science? I’m talking about the power of _love_.” Johnny just sighs, shaking his head in a lacking effort to disguise his growing grin.)

Two weeks and three dates later, they became boyfriends. The thing was, nothing really changed. Their friend groups had gleefully merged after their first date, with Yuta and Jaehyun quickly finding a common attraction in Doyoung, and Mark finally extracting himself from his and Johnny’s apartment as soon as Donghyuck and Yukhei came into the picture. The only thing that really changed drastically was the amount of PDA, but when Doyoung, Yuta and Jaehyun were around, they went mostly under the radar. Other than that, it was mostly the same. Within their relationship, however, there were some more noticeable differences. Most people wouldn't see it, but to Ten, it was obvious - the time they spent together increased exponentially. He would spend hours in Johnny’s apartment after Mark had buggered off to Donghyuck and Yukhei’s flat to do whatever teens that refuse to admit they're all in love with each other do. Nothing particularly exciting ever happened, and sometimes they would barely talk, but there was something comforting about the other's company, something that made it difficult to leave. It was that difficulty in breaking away that prompted them to move in together.

Johnny had suggested it first, but Ten agreed with a concerning lack of hesitation. It was a split-second decision, induced by an adrenaline-filled graduation ceremony; too rash, too dangerous to be sensible, but the couple wasn't exactly the biggest advocate of logic. Wasn't their style.

So, they bought an apartment. And it was tiny, absolutely tiny. Miniscule, even. (Ten had to slap Johnny thrice to stop the onslaught of short jokes. And maybe they kissed. Just a little.)

They had a routine - Johnny wakes up before their alarm, makes breakfast. Then, he drags and incredibly unwilling Ten (who has already silenced the alarm three times at least) to the sofa to eat. Or, for Ten, winge about being torn from the comfort of his duvet and into the constantly cool apartment air. It was the way Johnny liked it, and Ten could respect that. It just required an ungodly number of fluffy socks, that Johnny was more than happy to provide, having the larger paycheck of the two.

He had snagged a job as a photographer for a rising talent agency, so he was paid quite the pretty penny. Ten, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He went freelance, setting up a website and taking pictures of everything he could, in hopes that someone would see his potential and hire him. Unfortunately, even a year after graduation, he was still clientless. But they never gave up. Ten had tried, many times, but Johnny refused, flat-out - he wouldn't even consider it. Whenever Ten was feeling somewhat discouraged, Johnny would burst into the room, equipped with two tubs of ice cream under his arms, shitty romcoms held warily at his fingertips, and an entire speech beneath his tongue. And eventually, Ten became more confident in his work. He started to pursue his own style, his own techniques, his own individuality. And soon enough, people began to appreciate that. He was commissioned frequently, utilising his wide area of expertise to complete all sorts of briefs and please his client. It was fulfilling to an extent he had never imagined, and he finally understood why Johnny enjoyed his job so much. It really felt like he was doing something. By sharing their work - their passions - they were giving, inspiring, contributing. It was the best feeling, Ten decided.

  


Two years ago, Johnny suggested they open a gallery together. For once, this decision wasn't one made on a whim. In actuality, it was one that Johnny had been pondering and pondering, wondering and wondering ever since he first picked up his first ever, _Nikon Coolpix P100_ bridge camera. What could he achieve? What could he do to have an impact? Meeting Ten helped him to stop pondering and wondering, and encouraged him to reach. Up and up, until there was nowhere left to go. (Ten had used the analogy of a helium balloon, floating out into space, but was quickly shut down by Doyoung - always a delight - pointing out that the air pressure would burst any balloon even before it exited the atmosphere. He wasn't impressed.)

It wasn't easy, but they had never expected it to be - they never wanted it to be. _Challenges on the way make the ending so much sweeter_ , Johnny repeated like a mantra. Even when their GoFundMe project was almost shut down, their third venue hire fell through and Johnny had a near miss with unemployment, he continued replaying that same phrase over and over, until it was ingrained into Ten's mind. At their darkest moments, when all hope seemed lost, he would speak up and his voice would cause the clouds above their heads to break apart, letting in rays of light.

It was those rays that would light up the way to their future.

When they got the call, neither of them believed it. It just didn't make sense. Why would someone want to sponsor them _now?_ It wasn't as if they had been embracing their artistic sides recently; they were far too busy arguing with banks and scouring the web for hours on end, praying for an affordable venue to jump out of the screen and into their hands. Ten’s website had been basically abandoned for weeks, minus the occasional “I’m not dead” update with some mediocre photos he didn't have the energy to take into photoshop, and Johnny had only been taking on the odd job at work, instead focussing on sorting out his records and getting references from his higher-ups (the ones that didn't threaten to fire him for taking a “sick day” to help Ten when his laptop broke and they spent the entire day trying to receive his files). So, to say they were sceptical didn't even chip the top of their mountain of uncertainty.

Regardless of their doubts, they arranged a meeting for nine AM, to Ten’s despair, and by twelve PM, they had bagged a venue larger than their apartment and complete artistic freedom. It was an odd feeling, knowing their weeks of struggle had been entirely resolved in no more than a three-hour meeting, and one that wasn't easily accepted. Even as their canvas prints arrived, filling half the room with boxes, it didn't feel right. It felt like they were cheating, Johnny had confessed one restless night. Ten wished he could’ve said something to make it better, but he couldn't. Because he felt the exact same. That was one of the few times Ten wished they didn't understand each other as well as they did.

It took two weeks for preparation to be finished, one week for VIP and personal invitations to be sent out, and another week for the public announcement to be aired on their local radio. Then, the day finally came.

The morning was hectic, as expected, despite the doors opening at eleven. The couple were ready by seven, both of them too nervous to sleep a wink, and were out of the door in a flash, narrowly remembering to lock the entrance.

The fifteen-minute drive to the venue was unnerving, with Johnny and Ten both beside themselves with jitters, jumping at the slightest unexpected sound. At some point, Ten had wound his hand into Johnny’s, hoping to find some solace in the familiar contact. But, as soon as their hands touched, Johnny physically leapt from his seat, a smack resounding as his head hit the taxi’s roof. Ten guffawed. Johnny clutched his head, muttering, before reaching over to clip a still laughing Ten around the ear. Soon, they were both cackling, clutching their stomachs as they leant their shoulders together. The taxi driver looked afraid. (No one blamed him.)

They clambered out of the vehicle, making a valiant attempt to collect themselves before they were to come face to face with what could be the beginning. Of what, they weren’t awfully sure, but any reservations seemed to dissolve as they locked eyes and promptly - almost theatrically - collapsed into another fit of laughter. No laughing gas, just two guys living in the moment.

Upon entrance, every ounce of amusement disappeared. It became dust, blending into the entirely smooth, cream colour that coated every surface; it became invisible. Until it shone under the light of day that streamed in through a simplistic lace curtain, hanging dependently on a sturdy curtain pole. It billowed in the wind, and a chill ran down Ten’s spine - it had nothing to do with the temperature. It was the sheer stupefaction of this place. Open plan, all white, minimal furniture, and plenty of space for their prints to be hung in their full glory - it was so simple, but it was so free, it had so much _potential_.

Three hours down the line, the walls were filled. The original white was unnoticeable; an onslaught of colour and texture completely drowned it out. Not in a bad way, not at all. In fact, it was incredibly pleasing, the way in which the colours faded into each other, each canvas different to the next, but fitting precisely together. When Johnny looked at Ten, he looked at the sparkle that lit up his eye, the smile that matched it so perfectly. A metaphor, almost.

Ten minutes until opening.

They ran from side to side, frantically checking the total number of canvases. One missing.

Nine minutes.

The search began. Cupboards were torn into, the frustrated yelling of their supervisors echoing off the walls.

Eight minutes.

No luck.

Seven minutes.

Nothing.

Six minutes.

Ten screamed.

Five minutes.

Johnny yanked the canvas from his boyfriend’s hands, using his height and excessively long legs to their full advantage as he strode towards the lone gap between other monochrome photographs.

Four minutes.

“Where’s the fucking tape?!”

Three minutes.

One wide throw, one lucky catch.

Two minutes.

Five people attempted to shove the contents of the cupboard back to where it belongs, as Johnny and Ten survey how badly their slap-dash display job stuck out compared to the others. It wasn't too bad, considering the canvas was relatively small compared to the others. (Also, double-sided tape is a godsend.)

One minute.

It took a few seconds for Ten to really process which photograph he was staring at. When it did finally register as his favourite picture, the one he took of Johnny on their first date, the one that had a matching photo that his boyfriend took of him, he stepped back and gently took hold of Johnny’s hand, threading their fingers together. Then, he was dragged away.

OPEN.

  


The VIPs entered first with their noses stuck in the air, expensive watches clinging to their wrists, and perfectly tailored clothing somehow tapered to all of the wrong curves. Then, in followed the personal invites. Ten and Johnny stood by the door to welcome them after they had received specific instructions to do so, via a series of _very_ excited text messages that - after careful counting - they had concluded to last fifteen minutes. A new record, and one that most definitely raised the stakes of whatever idiotic bet had been proposed this time. Never ones to disappoint the expectations they had proposed, Yuta, Jaehyun and Doyoung entered skipping, arms linked, and smiling innocently as the gallery's other occupants sent them lingering looks of disapproval. Closely behind them were Donghyuck, Mark and Yukhei, equipped with party poppers and cheers loud enough to distract the VIPs from their scratchy, half-arsed audio guides. Ten and Johnny bowed their apologies, which were pointedly ignored, and turned back to face the six troublemakers, all of which had turned uncharacteristically quiet. Ushering them inside, Ten tapped Johnny's shoulder, urging the taller to lean down. He spoke slowly into his ear, his voice coming out as nothing more than a whisper.

“I'm gonna make sure the kids don't break anything. Greet the others for me?” He didn't leave Johnny any time to answer as he pressed a light kiss to his cheek and promptly sauntered off, leaving Johnny with an anime-like blush and a hoard of people to welcome. Typical.

Taeyong and Kun were next. Now, when Johnny and Ten started dating, he was given specific instructions to always be on his best behaviour around Kun and to _never interact with Kun alone_. Considering Ten had quite literally abandoned him here, he could only assume that Ten finally had mustered up enough faith that he wouldn't manage to make his Overprotective Best Friend™ hate him, or it has completely slipped his mind that the one and only Qian Kun was coming to show his support. Somehow, he leant towards the second option.

He took a deep breath.

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

  


Maybe it was the secure grip Taeyong had on Kun's hand that prevented him from forgetting every piece of social etiquette he had ever been taught, but, despite the nervous sweat that built up around his temples, he successfully managed to survive a civil, Ten-less conversation with the notorious Qian Kun. He even earned a pat on the shoulder, _and_ (what he saw as) a best friend's blessing.

“You're good for him.” Kun had said, smiling. “Congratulations on the gallery, I'm sure it's beautiful.” Johnny barely managed to stutter out his thanks before Taeyong yanked his boyfriend away, but not before giving Johnny a wink. A special wink. Left. Right, right. Left, right. Right.

_“I'm proud of you.”_

Ten joined him back at the entrance as the paying visitors trailed in, bowing politely as they attempted to have a conversation between themselves.

“You do realise you left me with Kun, right?”

Ten smirked, not looking at his boyfriend. “Oh, I knew.” Johnny gaped at him, his bowing ceasing in his shock. Ten cheekily reached up to push his jaw closed before trying to escape inside after the visitors. As quick as lighting, Johnny took hold of his waist, whisking them around the side of the building and bringing them chest-to-chest. He bent down to speak into Ten’s ear, lips grazing the reddened shell.

“You saucy boy,” Ten barked out a laugh.

“It’s what you deserved.” he swatted Johnny’s hand away right as it threatened a possibly fatal jab to the stomach that he knew would provoke another tickle war. They’d already had three that month, and that was more than enough in Ten’s mind. Apparently, Johnny didn't think that way. He made his attack, and Ten reacted with a yelp which he barely managed to conceal, slapping his hand over his mouth. He retaliated, punching Johnny’s upper arm and watching as he clutched the area.

“You’re such a meanie,” he grimaced at the tongue Ten stuck out at him, “I should just leave.” But Ten just smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the back entrance. Johnny traipsed after the shorter man, curious. Then, Ten stopped. He turned to face Johnny for a brief second before immediately enveloping him, mumbling into his chest.

It was difficult to hear exactly what he was saying with the organised bustle of people just beyond the door. Cool air twisted around them, ruffling clothes and ruining hairstyles. Johnny couldn't bring himself to care, not when Ten was whispering a consistent stream of “thank you” and “I love you”. It was sweet, meaningful, and reassuring, which meant only one thing - Ten had finally overcome the uncertainty that once plagued him, he had finally come to terms that their sponsor did nothing to affect the authenticity of the work they had spent so many days grovelling over. Johnny wished he could do the same.

It was strange, how he felt so guilty, like he was cheating. A heaviness settled in his heart. Not even the glistening gaze Ten gave him could lessen the secured weight of his own emotions. It was suffocating. Until, Ten wrapped his hand around the knob of the door, making a sharp twist and pull. The white light was somehow blinding despite it being almost midday, and rays of light struck the ground; a pathway. Ten beckoned for Johnny to join him, peeping around the barrier that separated them from the inside. He was hesitant, afraid of exactly what he would see. Or what he wouldn't see.

Ten grinned as Johnny took a deep breath. He trod carefully, slowly, and in control, as if moving with any less caution would send him spiralling into a place where no one wished to be. Eyes closed, he felt for Ten’s hand and grabbed it alarmingly fast once it had been located.

His eyes opened.

  


Johnny used to be unconvinced.

But now, as people - strangers - scoured their gallery, awed at their pictures, created from their own blood, sweat, and tears, he realised: this was theirs. All of this, theirs.

And, as Johnny looked into Ten's teary, smiling eyes, he thought only one thing:

It was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> fight me but johnny and taeyong are those lame ass nerds in high school who make up their own morse code thingy so they can communicate while the teacher is talking thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/ritokki)  
> [my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/ritokki)


End file.
